Nice Guys
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: What is the measure of a nice guy? Part IV is up. Complete.
1. Koga's Thoughts

**Koga's Thoughts**

**Part One of Nice Guys by Tifa Tyndal**

**Summery: **What is the measure of a nice guy?

**Disclaimer: **The thoughts, opinions, etc. expressed here are solely my thoughts, opinions, etc. of the thoughts, opinions etc. of the characters mentioned. I own the thoughts here (and only here) but not the thinkers, the opinions here (and only here) but not the opinion makers.

**Spoiler Warning: **Spoilers for the character Koga... not much though.

**Authors Note:** This was originally a simply One-Shot but my muse got the best of me and it ended up being a four-parter. Any one of the parts that I will be posting can be read individually but in order to get the full experience it's best to read them all.

-

Inuyasha had yelled at her.

Koga had talked kindly.

Inuyasha had sworn at her.

Koga had lavished her with praise.

Inuyasha had insulted her.

Koga was the perfect gentleman to her.

Inuyasha had cheated on her with Kikyo countless times.

Koga had declared that Kagome was his one and only.

Inuyasha had gruffly ordered that she bring him Ramen.

Koga had graciously accepted anything that she brought him.

Inuyasha had used her as a shard detector.

Koga had too; but fallen in love with her in the process and now it didn't matter.

Inuyasha had made her ride on his back.

Koga had carried her properly in his arms like she deserved.

Inuyasha had given her the cold shoulder countless times.

Koga would never ignore her and always paid attention to her.

Inuyasha was homeless, poor, and was an outsider.

Koga could give her a home, all she would ever need or want, and a family among the wolves.

Inuyasha saw her weaknesses.

Koga saw her strengths.

Inuyasha failed to protect her countless times.

Koga had always given his all and would never allow her to be harmed.

Inuyasha.

Koga.

There shouldn't have been a question between them about who was better.

Inuyasha was the mean, rough, and undependable one.

Koga was the kind, gentle, and stable one.

There was simply no comparison.

_Then why is it, _Koga thought as he sadly twirled a single flower in his fingers, a flower so much like Kagome. Strong enough to weather storms but delicate enough to be crushed in an infant's hands. And beautiful enough to soften the roughest of beings.

She had given him the flower when she broke his heart. _"I'm sorry, Koga. But I love Inuyasha. I always will. You cannot make me your woman. Ever. I'm sorry, Koga."_

In the end, the monster had gotten the girl. The villain had gotten the lady. And the hero was left alone.

_Why is it,_ Koga thought again as he tucked the flower into his belt. _Why is it that nice guys always finish last?_

-

**-End Part One-**

-


	2. Hojo's Space

**Hojo's Space**

**Part two in Nice Guys by Tifa Tyndal**

**Disclaimer: **Do ya need one for every chapter? Well, I still don't own Inuyasha... I'll let you know if that changes.

**Author's Note:** Here you have part two! The story's halfway through! I hope you like this one!

-

Hojo slowly went over the facts in his mind. From what he could tell:

Inuyasha had pushed her when she was sick and not allowed her to rest.

Hojo had brought her treatments for her ailments and prayed she would recover.

Inuyasha was overly jealous and violent.

Hojo was easygoing and gentle.

Inuyasha was the one who broke the school roof.

Hojo was the one who helped repair it.

Inuyasha kept her from her schoolwork and made her stress.

Hojo helped her study and calmed her down.

Inuyasha seemed angry when she got better.

Hojo had canceled countless dates so that she could rest; he _wanted_ her to get better.

Inuyasha was rude to her family.

Hojo never heard a single complaint about his attitude or manners.

Inuyasha made Kagome angry every time she left him.

Hojo noticed that Kagome always seemed happy when she left him; like he made her happy.

Inuyasha always wanted her to leave school as if he didn't care for her education.

Hojo encouraged her to come to school; he wanted her to have a future.

Inuyasha's mention upset Kagome's friends.

Hojo's mention seemed to make them happy and usually ended up with him getting a date.

Inuyasha was really bad for her.

Hojo was _good _for her; he would make her happier.

Hojo sighed and leaned his chin on his upturned palm. Then why did Kagome choose Inuyasha?

"_I'm sorry, Hojo. But I have a boyfriend. His name is Inuyasha... I'm with him now. I'm sorry, I can't go on anymore dates with you."_

Hojo had never wanted any other girl. Many girls had flirted and asked him on dates but his heart was set on Kagome alone. Inuyasha two-timed on her! That was another thing Hojo would never think of doing.

He was so sure that she liked him... so sure. He was wrong.

_Everyone says that I'm the classic example of a nice guy,_ Hojo thought lethargically. _If that's true, then why didn't the nice guy get the girl?_

_-_

**-End part two-**

-

Well, there you have it. I was going to end it here but I was inspired and wrote another chapter. **Inuyasha's Opinions** should be up soon! -**The Author**


	3. Inuyasha's Opinion

**Inuyasha's Opinion**

**Part three in Nice Guys by Tifa Tyndal**

**Disclaimer:** Ok, here I am at part three and I still don't own Inuyasha. I'm beginning to think I'll never own him! ; )

**Author's Note:** This one is from Inuyasha's point of view if you couldn't guess it from the title. I'd like to thank my cute little five-year-old brother for "beta reading" this for me. By reading it to me he brought to my attention a few changes that needed to be made. ; )

-

Inuyasha's face turned dark anytime he thought of them: Koga and Hojo.

Both were boys who liked Kagome.

Both were boys who wanted to take Kagome away from him.

Both were boys without a clue; unable to pick up a hint unless it was spelled out for them.

Both were boys who couldn't protect Kagome properly.

Both were boys who distracted Kagome from the really important stuff.

Both were boys who were terribly ugly.

Both were boys who didn't listen to her.

Both were boys who did not really _know_ her.

Both were boys who Kagome didn't love.

Inuyasha was the one who loved Kagome.

Inuyasha was the one who had her and wanted to keep her.

Inuyasha was the one who protected Kagome from everything, who was always there.

Inuyasha was the one who would dedicate his whole life to Kagome.

Inuyasha was the one who listened to her wants, needs, and feelings.

Inuyasha was the one who couldn't stand not to be close to her.

Inuyasha was the one who could go through the well.

Inuyasha was the one who would give up being with her if only she would be safe.

Inuyasha was the one who was an outsider until Kagome accepted him.

Inuyasha was the one who let his feelings grow before shouting out to the world that she was his.

Inuyasha was the one who carried her.

Inuyasha was the one who really knew her. The real Kagome, not the exterior that she put up.

And Inuyasha was the one who Kagome loved.

He and Kagome were just meant to be... they fit perfectly together. She had asked if she could stay by his side forever then she asked if he would accept her love. He asked the same questions. With their feelings out in the open they were happier than ever but there was one thing that Inuyasha still didn't understand.

_Why on earth did Kagome even bother a second glance at those two?_

-

Once again, I was going to stop here but changed my mind. I was inspired to write a final part. **Kagome's Turn** will be up soon... hopefully. -**The Author**


	4. Kagome's Turn

**Kagome's Turn**

**Part four of ****Nice Guys**** by Tifa Tyndal**

**Disclaimer:** Here I am at the last part of my story... after all I've written, after all I've posted, I still don't own Inuyasha. (sigh) Someday...

**Author's Note:** (weep) This is the final part of my story! It's over! ...Ok! I'm better now! I do hope you enjoy this!

-

Koga, Hojo, and Inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

She knew that she couldn't keep leading them all on. Each thought that she was solely theirs. They were all clueless.

_Why is it that I attract clueless guys? I mean, what does that say about me?_ Kagome thought raising her eyebrows. She breathed out a long breath. There was nothing she could do about it.

For most girls the choice would be hard.

Hojo was dependable. He was sweet and brought her gifts for her fake illnesses. He, was from her own time and so blissfully normal. He helped her with school, he loaned her his notes, and he was always asking her out to the movies or dinner or something like that. Hojo was the perfect modern-day boyfriend.

Koga was dashing. Literally and figuratively. He was upfront and flowery with his feelings. He was gentle and gentlemanly. He brought her flowers sometimes and wouldn't mind declaring his love for her from the rooftops if necessary. He was the type of guy who would fight for her honor any day, any night. He complemented her and made her feel as though she was the only thing that mattered to him. He was loyal and would never dream of cheating on her.

However the Kagome's choice was already made for her.

Even though both Hojo and Koga were perfect boyfriend and husband material, she _loved_ Inuyasha.

He might not be dashing but he was brave and in her eyes, he was awesome.

He might not be gentlemanly but he knew what really mattered and was careful to do it.

He might not be from her time but he was so much better then anyone she had met in her time.

He might not openly compliment her but it made his little compliments and admiring glances much more special.

He was strong and cared for her very much. They'd been through thick and thin and he'd stayed with her.

He might not have fallen in love with her at first sight but she had earned his trust and he had earned hers. Slowly they'd fallen in love. This was no fling.

Plus, when it all came down to it, Kagome decided there was no comparison. She loved Inuyasha and though she wasn't sure of all the reasons, she was glad it was him.

Still, when it came down to telling Koga and Hojo... it was still hard. She had tried to be gentle. She had tried not to hurt them. But she feared she failed.

Kagome sighed again and stared at the sky.

Koga.

Hojo.

Inuyasha.

_They're all such nice guys._

-

**THE END**

**-**

Whoa, I didn't think I was actually going to write an updating story but I did! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you for reading! -**The Author**


End file.
